With development of broadcast and communication technology, research into various broadcast apparatuses and broadcast services has been conducted. Currently, a broadcast apparatus and broadcast service connected to an Internet protocol network to receive new content via the Internet protocol network is implemented. Such a broadcast apparatus receives an additional service suitable for a broadcast program provided by a broadcaster via the Internet protocol network and outputs the additional service on a screen.
However, when additional service content is output on a screen while outputting broadcast content, the additional service content obstructs the screen for outputting the broadcast content. In general, a plurality of persons may view broadcast content using one broadcast apparatus. However, only some persons may pay attention to the additional service.
Accordingly, there is a need for technology of outputting an additional service via a peripheral device and outputting broadcast content via a broadcast apparatus without obstruction.